


If Only He Knew

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jealousy, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: I personally do not think Bryce is much of a jealous guy, but if he was, I think this is how things might go.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	If Only He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 33\. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole.”  
> 50\. “You have no idea how good you make me feel.”
> 
> I also used the CFWC kinktober prompt: Face-Sitting
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

Bryce wasn’t a jealous person. He had always seen himself as calm, cool and collected. There were other things to worry about. But there was just something about the way this new nurse was flirting with Casey that sent him over the edge.

They weren’t together, not officially at least, but damn did he wish they were. Which meant Bryce had no right to feel this way. So as he sat in the back of Donahue’s, an almost entirely full IPA in front of him, he seethed silently to himself. His eyes never wavered from the pair sitting up at the bar. She was laughing as the young nurse continued to speak animatedly. Bryce watched as Casey purposely turned her body, her knees gently brushing up against the nurses just so. 

Bryce shook his head and took a sip of his beer. He hated this. Hated the sight of the women he cared about flirting with someone else. Hated the jealous feeling that swirled around deep in his gut. Because Bryce wasn’t a jealous person.

Then Casey had to go and glance over her shoulder, her sparkling eyes meeting his honey-brown, and _wink_ at him before turning her attention back to the man at her side.

It was all over from there.

Bryce stood up from the table and eased his way through the crowded bar, his still full beer long forgotten. He was a foot away from the two when he started to pick up bits of their conversation.

“…and then I called him a goddamn diva and he-”

“Hey, Casey,” Bryce greeted, effectively cutting Casey off from finishing her story. He stood just behind her now, his face locked into his megawatt smile, though he certainly didn’t feel cheery. “Who’s your friend here?” As if he really cared.

Casey didn’t turn to face him when she responded. “This is Steven, one of the new nurses at Edenbrook.”

Bryce stretched out his hand, “Doctor Bryce Lahela. Nice to meet you, Steven,” Bryce said as the two shook hands. 

“Pleasure’s all mine. Casey here has told me loads about you,” the young nurse said when their hands came apart.

“Is that so?” Bryce mused as he subtly splayed his hand on Casey’s lower back, reveling in the slight shudder that racked her body. “Good things only, I hope.”

“Of course,” Casey added, still unable to face him.

“Would you mind if I steal her for a bit, Steven?” Bryce asked as his thumb kneaded gentle circles on the skin between where her shirt and pants met.

Steven smiled what Bryce believed to be a genuine smile and responded with a quick ‘sure.’ As Casey stood up from her seat, Bryce removed his hand from her back and grabbed her hand - a rare occurrence - and led her through the throng of people and out of the bar to the sidewalk out front. 

“So, what can I do for you _Doctor_ Bryce Lahela?” Casey said, mimicking his earlier words.

Bryce only smirked then wound his hands down to her waist and slowly walked her backwards until her back rested against the outer brick wall. His eyes stayed trained on hers as she inhaled sharply. “How about we go back to your place and I can show you?”

Casey’s face was neutral for a moment, eyes unwavering and lips in a straight line. Bryce was nervous as he waited for a response. Maybe he was being too forward. Maybe she could feel the hesitations he was having. But then she smiled - that beautiful, unforgettable smile - and nodded her head.

Bryce’s heart leaped in his chest as he ducked forward and placed a heated kiss to her lips. After a moment he broke away, tilting his forehead to hers. “I’ll get the cab.”

~~~~~

One cab ride and twenty minutes later, Casey and Bryce stumbled their way into the empty penthouse apartment.

“Where… are… your roommates?” Bryce asked between kissing her lips and her jaw.

“Work,” Casey replied shortly before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Bryce’s waist.

Bryce wasted no time walking them back to her bedroom. The second the door was closed he had her back pressed against it. His lips trailed down her jaw and along her throat and he smiled against her skin when he heard the needy whimpers escape her lips.

“Bryce,” Casey exhaled his name before letting out a tiny yelp when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck. “Bryce I- I need…”

“I know what you need,” he replied coolly. He squeezed her leg, prompting her to unwrap them from his body and place them on the floor.

Wordlessly he grabbed at the hem of her shirt, deftly pulling it up and over her head. Next came her jeans which he quickly unbuttoned and pulled down her smooth legs before she kicked them off her ankles. God she was a vision, perfectly wrapped in black lace that he couldn’t wait to unwrap.

As his eyes roamed over every inch of her skin, he almost didn’t notice her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. “Off,” she huffed, pushing the fabric off his shoulders.

“Damn, so demanding,” he replied as he shrugged out of his shirt.

A few minutes later the rest of their clothes were shed and Bryce was pulling her down on top of him on the bed. Between kisses she started to grind her hips from where she was straddled over his.

“Mmmm, **you have no idea how good you make me feel** ,” she admitted with another roll of her hips, causing him to curse under his breath.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” he retorted. “Now come here, gorgeous.”

Soon his hands were on her ass, urging her forward until her knees were on either side of his head and her thighs straddled his face.

He couldn’t help the desperate groan that escaped his lips as he looked at her waiting sex. “Fuck, Casey. You’re so perfect for me.”

And then his mouth was on her clit and Bryce hummed contently as Casey moaned his name. He continued his ministrations, his tongue flicking to lick her most sensitive areas before sliding up and down her wet folds. He could feel her legs shake as his tongue entered her and he relished in the audible gasp that she made.

Bryce’s hands wandered up her sides, eventually landing on her bare chest where his fingers tweaked and pinched at her hardened peaks. It was then that her hands threaded through his long hair and she pulled gently, not enough to hurt but just enough to make his mouth work harder.

She was so close, he could feel it - taste it - and he wanted nothing more than to make her come over and over. He wanted to make sure that it was him and only him that could make her feel this way.

His tongue delved deeper and Bryce brought his hands down to frame her hips. He pressed his thumb against her clit and kneaded hard, eliciting a dirty curse from her beautiful mouth. That noise alone made him almost unbearably hard and he wanted nothing more than to seat himself inside her and fuck her through the night.

“Right there,” she murmured, causing his tongue and thumb to work her over fully until her hips jerked wildly and she was silently crying his name.

Bryce removed his thumb but continued to let his mouth work her through her orgasm until her rigid body grew limp and she lifted herself from his face to lay amongst the pillows. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes closed as she struggled to compose herself.

Bryce let her lay there for a moment, watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath. He tentatively reached out and pushed some of her hair from her eyes and his heart nearly skipped a beat when she smiled. Fuck, she was so beautiful.

“You’re really good at that,” she said, her eyes still closed but a small smirk playing on her lips.

Bryce laughed. “There’s a lot of things I’m good at,” he boasted before leaning in and kissing her lips. She reciprocated eagerly, her tongue opening his mouth as she let out a hum in pleasure. Soon his lips were tracing across her cheek and down her jaw towards her ear. He nipped at her lobe before whispering softly in her ear. “Can you turn over for me, baby?”

Casey’s eyes fluttered open and landed on his. She didn’t speak, but simply nodded her head and rolled over until she was laying flat on her stomach. Bryce’s eyes trailed down her body, along the curve of her spine until landing on her round, perfect backside. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them on his knees. He then gripped her hips and swiftly pulled her up until her ass was in the air and her chest was still laying against the bed.

Bryce brought his hips forward, his stiff cock teasing against her entrance caused her to whimper. He leaned forward, leaving tender kisses along her back and shoulder blades. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, Bryce, please.”

“Good.” With one final kiss to her shoulder he fell back and readied himself against her. “Because **I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole**.” And with that he thrusted in hard, both of them gasping at the sensation.

He set a steady but almost brutal pace. His hands stayed firm on her hips, fingers digging into her flesh where he was certain there would be bruising. Good. The thought of leaving a mark - his mark - on her only made him snap his hips harder.

“Bryce,” she cried and for a moment he slowed down, worried that maybe he was being too rough. He was about to pull back entirely when he felt her pushing back against him. “Don’t stop.”

He smirked. “Never,” he grunted and soon he was pounding into her again with renewed vigor. 

He was getting close. But he wasn’t ready yet. He needed more of her. Needed to feel more. He leaned over and gently grasped her shoulders, wrenching her back up against his chest. His hands wrapped around her body, fingers moving along her collarbone, across her chest and down the smooth plains of her stomach.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Casey.”

His hips started to stutter but he needed to wait. His fingers traced down below her navel until landing on her sensitive clit. She let out a long moan as he worked his fingers, bringing her closer and closer until soon she cried out his name again. Her walls fluttered around him and he followed shortly after, only thrusting a handful more times until he was spent.

The two fell down quickly against the covers. Both out of breath and exhausted. It took a few minutes but soon he had Casey pulled against his chest and wrapped in his arms. His fingers traced idly down her spine as his lips rested against her temple.

They were quiet for a moment, content on just being in each other’s company, until Casey finally broke the silence. “As incredibly hot as that was, I’m not really a big fan of jealous Bryce,” she said as her fingers threaded through his hair.

Bryce frowned. “Yeah… me neither.”

“You know,” Casey started, twisting in his arms so she could prop herself up on one elbow to look down at him. “Before you so rudely interrupted us, Steven and I were having a very interesting conversation.”

Bryce suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I bet.”

Casey had no issues with rolling hers. “Yeah, about his _boyfriend_.”

Bryce’s mouth parted for a moment, but any response he might have had died on his lips. He ran a hand down his face and let out a weary sigh. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Casey agreed with a laugh and Bryce shot her an annoyed look before laughing himself.

“I’m sorry,” Bryce said, his fingers fidgeting on the blanket. “I don’t know what came over me. I saw you with someone else and instantly I felt heated. I just couldn’t believe someone would be flirting with my girlfr-”

Bryce could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He started to cough in hopes it would maybe cover up the word vomit that was threatening to spew out. But by the way she was arching her brow, he knew it was too late.

“Your girlfriend, huh?” she questioned with a smirk. “Why, Doctor Lahela, I didn’t realize we had made anything official.”

Bryce wanted to throw himself off a cliff.

“I’m sorry, Casey. I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t even know what I’m saying,” Bryce could feel the hole around him digging deeper and deeper but he just couldn’t get himself to shut up.

Luckily he didn’t have to, because seconds later he was silenced by Casey leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. He let out a muffled moan as he pulled her close, her still naked body draping over his. For a few minutes they stayed that way, lips and tongues moving together in a slow, languid kiss that eventually left them both breathless.

When Casey finally pulled away, her lips swollen and eyes half-lidded. She was smiling, a warm, gentle smile that he knew was reserved for him and only him.

She leaned in again and gave him a sweet, quick kiss before pulling back slightly to speak against his lips. “Why don’t you just ask me to be your girlfriend?”

Bryce’s body grew stiff at her words. His hands quickly came up to her cheeks, pulling her face back gently to look into her eyes. He was searching. Searching for deceit. Searching for any clues that this was a joke. Searching for false hope. And finally, when all he found was sincerity, he smiled. All feelings of jealousy and uncertainty quickly washed away.

“Casey Valentine,” he began as he started to sit up and pull her onto his lap. “Would you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?”

Casey quirked her lips and brought her fingers to her chin, rubbing it as if she was contemplating hard. Bryce let out an exasperated sigh before Casey started to giggle and leaned forward to plant another kiss to his lips.

“About damn time, Lahela.”


End file.
